Lyra milling
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: what happens what a little girl comes along for the ride? meet Lyra milling her mother is dead and her dad is at war, she live with witwicky, what will happen what she meets big alien robots? (on hold till i get my laptop fixed because i have most of the chapters on there)
1. Chapter 1

I'm name is lyra prime I am 15 years old. I have brown hair that is just past my shoulders and brown eyes and also my dad is the amazing! His's Optimus prime! Well he's not my real dad see he apodited me after the big war back in 2007, because both my real paernts are dead, my dad died saving will Lennox, my ma past away 3 years before my dad. She dead when she was ot on the field, I forgot to tell you both were part of the arm! Well I should start from the very beginning (I mean how I meet dad.)

**I own nothing but Lyra. she mine! Anyway~~~, I hope you'll enjoy the new story, sorry I just writers block for the New Guardiam and so I here writing a transformers story YAY! Lets start now!**

**Lyra: hey, Roxy where the story?**

**Roxymoonlight: I going to be on the next page mahahahaha!**

**Lyra:bum**

**Roxymoonlight: anyway, i'm going to do this at the bottom of each page! BYE~~~~~~~~!**

**Lyra: (sighs) bye.**


	2. 1-getting the car!

**I do not own transformers only Lyra! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

"that's right, Lyra, Sammy's getting' a car if he brings me another A." the father of Samuel witwicky said, to the brown haired girl it the back of the car. She was wear her a a pink top that said 'i'm cute and you know it' and she had black leggings, with white flats her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Ron, can I get a car soon?" the brown eyed girl asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at Ron in the drivers seat. "when you're older mabye your dad will get you one," he laughed shacking his head, leaning against the driver's door, looking back to the school waiting for sam. The little girl pouted, but quickly turning into a grin when she saw Sam come running out, and waving his hand with a pices of paper in.

"Sammy!" she squealed, dropping her caryon and paper she was holding and started bouncing in her seat. Sam jumped over the passenager door, into the seat and buckled in, handing the paper to his father. Then ruffled Lyra's hair.

"...It's an A!" Ron said out loud after inspectin it, they began to driver, Lyra grinning widely at Sam. Sam's eyes widened, and he choked a bit when his father drove into a porshce dealership.

"woah- Dad- no-! No- no no no NO!" Samuel yelled exitedly, clinging to the car door. "you gotta be kidding!" He gasped. Ron chucnkled as he drove out. "I am. You're not getting porsche" he Snorted. Sam glared, and sat back down, crossing his arms. "That's not funny, dad" his father chuckled anyway. "yeah it is"

They continued driving a little ways, to a cheap looking dealership called 'bobby Bolivia's'. Once parked, sam grumbled and slid out the car, then helping Lyra out.

In the meantime, a eager brown eyes caught sight of an old, beat up, yellow camaro with two black racing striped. She tilted her head, before deciding to scamper over to it. She climbed atop of the hood, and giggled as the car seemed to shiver under her. She climbed down with her back facing Sam and Ron. Looking behide her to Sam and Ron. She glanced back to the car.

"i'ww be back. Immana get Rony to get you for Sammy!" she whispered, before skipping over to Sam and tugging on his shirt. Sam made a shooing motion with his hand.

"not, now, Lyra." He hisses. Lyra pouted and tugged harder, "sammy!" she whined. Samuel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at her, "what? What do you want?"

"that one!" she giggled, a smile lit up her face as she pointed to the camaro. Sam's mouth dropped opan a bit and his eyes widened. He jogged over to the car and started looking it over "hey, dad!" he called. Ron looked over to his shouldwe and quirked an eybrow, before following. Sam slid into the drivers seat, while Lyra slimbed in the passanger seat humming, 'my little bumblebee'.

Sam looked down, running his thumb over the dusty horn. An odd symbol was underneath. It looked a bit like a robotic face... He shook it over and gripped the steering wheel, thinking.

"feels good..." he mmbled to himself. The 'owner' of the car started arguing with sam about the paint. But Lyra wasn't paying attention. Her eyes her on the robtic face on the steering wheel.

_'where were I see you before? _

"five grand" the man said. Ron shook his head. "Nah. I'm not payin' over four." he hummed. Lyra shot up, and pouted "Buh- bu -b -but Ronnnny," she whined, "he's so pwetty!" Sam gave her a puzzeled look, wondering why she had 'he' instead of she. Usually whatever she came across, she insisted it was a female.

Bobby ducked into the passander window. "c'mon. Outta the car." sam frowns, "N-N-No, - No, you said cars pick thire drivers." sam pointed out. Bobby snorted. "yeah? Well sometimes they pick drivers with cheap ass fathers." Lyra's eyes widened, and her little hands flew over her mouth. Looking at sam.

"he said a badded word.." she whispered. Sam shook his head at his little firend that he comsidered a sister shacking hid head again at her grammar, opening the door and sliding out of the car. At the same time, the front passanger door swung out and hit the next car with a 'mepp' from Lyra in surprise as she jolted out of the passanger seat and into the drivers seat.

"gee, holy cow, y'alright?" Ron asked the widen eyed kid. Lyra slowly getting out of the car from the drivers side. Once she was out Ron put his hands on her shoulders "you okay?"

"yeah" she said laughing a little.

Sam simled at her. But it pained him to hear her cry. "Rony, you can't Sammy ge' the 'ellow one" Lyra pount, still crying a little. Sam chuckled, and grinned "me too, Dad." He agreed

All of a sudden, the car's radio crackled and screeched, something coming onto it for a bridf second before a high pitched sound smashing the windows in all the cars but one. When it was over Lyra covered her mouth in surprise, her brown eyes wide. Sam bit his lip, and Bobby spun around slowlly, looking at the damage. He looked at Ron and held up four fingers. "four grand"

once the car was paid for sam and Lyra got into the car. Giggling Lyra buckled up and did sam. The ride home was small coversation about eachothers day.

**Lyra: I can remember that as if it was yesterday!**

**Roxymoonlight: yeah? Soooo how are the things back a jasper?**

**Lyra: shut up... jack, miko, and raf just got here got to go byee!**

**(Lyra exits video chat)**

**Roxymoonlight: (sighs) I will ask next time (says dramatically)**


	3. 2- BumbleBee

"but I wanna go wif Sammy!" Lyra wailed Dressed in a mimiature verson of Princess Belle's dress and crown, she was sobbing, wiping her sad brown eyes every now and then. Mr and Mrs witwicky stredded to get her calm. Samuel had already left with Miles to go to the party at the lake.

"Sweety, it's a boring adult party. You wouldn't want to go.." Judy tried, running a hand through her hair in echaustion, taking the little girls hand.

"bu I AM a adult, Judy!" The brown haired girl protected. Ron sighed, gaving a look to Judy, who sigh in return.

"come on sweety. Why don't we go... go play picturereca?" She suggested. That was a big thing for Judy. She hated the game. Lyra sniffled, wiping her eyes, smiling a little.

"-weally?" She smiled. Judy sighed in relief, as did her husband. Judy gave a light nod and stood, holding Lyra's hand as she walked up the stairs.

"yes. Really. Now come on." she laughed. Lyra giggled and laughed, her tears quickly forgotton. Her small delicate hands let go of Judys and her bare feet scamped up the steps into her room, Jody slowly in tow.

Lyra's room was sky blue with her soft cream coloured floor, her bed in the coner the other side of the door and her window facing the the head of her bed, and her closet was white with a morrir. Her toy all neaty away, but her floor was cover with clothes.

Sighing Lyra pushed all of her cloths that were on the floor to the side and lay down on her belly and reached under her bed and pulled out a box. After a few seconds, the pertend princess gigled in delight, and pulled out the game and set it up. She brushed a few brown hairs behide her ear, she stopped a moment, before grinning

"Ronny!" she called, "came play wif us!"

A loud groan echoed up the steps, into the hallway. Lyra sqealed with laughter.

By the time sam and his car had come home, it was getting somewhere around 11:00. Making sure to keep quiet, he walked alone the path that his father had made in the garden, and went thorugh the back door. Putting the keys on the kitchen counter, he smiled to himself and ran a hand through his short brown hair. This had been the best night of his life.

He looked over to the stairs in alarm when he heard domeone coming. Sam smiled, and resister making an 'aww' sound when Lyra came down the steps wearliy, dragging her beloved blue bear next to her, the bear's face nuetral as it thrumped lightly on the steps.

She was dressed in a hello kioty nightgrown, her feet bare, and her plastic princess crown still on her head. The little girl yawned, and raised her other hand, which held a small pink blanket. She blinked open her eyes, and jumped when she saw sam, scampering over to him and hugged him.

"you scawe me, sammy." she whispered. Sam ruffled her hair, and grinned.

"what are yo going p so late, Lie?" he questioned. She shrugged in responcse, "i got thiwsty."

"good enough for me." sam patted her haed then stood up, moving to the fridge and pulling out a container of filter water, poring into the pink cup and screwing the cap on. Lyra was clumsy with her drinks, and so she still used the 'sipppy cup' as she called them. Sam didn't really care. His mother seemed fine with it. It pervented her house from being a drenched in spilt drinks.

Sauel knelt down and handed his little friend the cup, smilig "now go back to bed soon, okay? My mummy and daddy might get mad at you if stay up late." with a ruffle of her hair, he stood, and turned, quietly ascending the stairs, and turning down the hall to his room.

Lyra watched, to make sure he was gone, before grinning and skittering to the back door, opening it qietly. She looked around again, before walking over to sam's car. Strangely it reminded her of a bee, because it was yellow and had black stripes.

"imma call you 'bee." she whispered to the car, opening the passangers door and getting inside, closing the door a little loud. Lyra jumped at the sound, before freezing and making sure no one heard. After she demmed it safe, she pulled her teddy close. Sddenly she go a strange feeling, it was like the car was alive. Then she got thinking, it reminded her of the dreams she had not to long ago. It was about big alien _robots_.

_'do not fear child, everthing will gone clear soon'_ a vosie said, Lyra looked around to see were it came from.

She lent forward to the radio and whispered, "i know yor an alien robot!" she felt car jumped little.

Suddenly the radio came on. _"how did you know little on?"_

This seemed to stun Lyra even more she answered the truth. "the vosie in my head told me, I show not fear something that will soon come clear, and also I had dreams a little bit ago about big alien robot!"

"okay... little one... I need to con..tacted my...friends... so I need to go!" this voise was different, it was his real vosie.

"okay mr. 'bee" she laughed climbing to the door and opening it, the door closed on it's own.

"bye, bye" she whispered before running off to her room.

**(Lyra entered a video chat)**

**Roxymoonlight: heyy, what you up to Lyra**

**Lyra:(sighs) hold on... (walks away and you can hear in the background) MIKO WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THAT I IN A VIDEO CALL WITH A FRIEND**

**(Roxys jumped when she sees Lyra jump on Miko's back)**

**O.P: sorry, Roxy (sighs) she'll have to get back to you on this.**

**Roxy:no prob (shakes head) see you later**

**O.P: bye!**


	4. 3-BlueWing, who?

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Alex sitting at on one of the seat in the Police station and kicking her feet, sorting her luckly charms and humming. His morning had been tough. No doubt had it had been the the worst. Once Ron finely finshs the bail papers for sam. They made there way out.

Once they were out Lyra saw a police car she saw that on the side it said 'to puinsh and inslave' not only that but, she got that feeling again, like she did with 'bee, but it wasn't warm and protective, it was anger and didn't feel safe.

"Lyra come on!" only when Sam had said that did Lyra relise she was standing still looking at the car. Shrugging she skipped along.

**Barricades P.O.V** (think thats how you spell it)

I watched the little girl walk away. _'did she know?... no she couldn't have could she'_ she did remind me of someone. He was snapped out of his thoughs when he saw a old yellow bet up 1969 Camaro.

_'bumblebee!'_

**Normal P.O.V (writers)**

The phone shifter from his hand to between his shoulder and his cheek as he fetched himself some cereal and milk, glancing over at Lyra. She had a little pony top on which was gray with RainbowDash on with black sunglasses. And her black leggings and her pink converes.

A smile cracked across sam's face. Lyra still had her plastic crown on. Granted it always seemed to be at an angle. He moved, reaching over and pushed it so it was straight. Thr brown-haired girl glaced and slapped his had away, fixing it to a angle again.

"Sammy, stop. I'm eating my ceweal." she protested. Sam held up his hand in defence, moving to start making his own cereal.

He had bee having a talk with miles about what had happen since he last saw him. Then Mojo started barking and distracting him as he pulled out the milk, in the mean time Lyra had heard a car pulling up. She ran out the backdoor and into back, she could hear sam yelling about something, but she didn't care she walked over to bumblebee and open the passanger door hopping the door closed on it's own.

"hewo, 'bee." she giggled

"_hello, to you to miss" the radio said._

She heard a yell and she looked out the back window to see sam running for his life

"_hang on miss were going for a ride" _she nodded doing her seat belt up as well.

- time skip - (when they get in the car)

Bumblebee came speeding round the corner. Lyra saw Sam and a girl. 'Bee opened the door, and Lyre leaded over.

"come on you two!" she shouted the two ran over to the car and got in.

Sam then went wide eyes and turned to Lyra who was looking out the window.

"Lyra, what were yo' doing in the car?!" he asked

she smiled "'bee came back and I came to say hewo to him when you started to act weird and ran out the howes, so we came to get you!" she nodded at the end.

Sam seemed fine with what he got and turned to see they were stopping in a power station. Bumblebee locked the door and turned the car off. Lyra still looking out the window saw the police car slowly drive past; suddenly the car turned on and started driving backwards and did a turn making the three humans to fall out. Lyra climbed to her feet quickly as she saw the car transformer, she looked up in awa, suddenly another robot attacked the yellow robot. Lyra snapping out of her awa moment started to run to Sam then suddenly fininh her self being lifted of the ground and came face to face with the other robot unlike the yellow on this one had blood red eyes.

He studed her for a seconds then he looked into her eyes and they flashed purple his opicts widen "BlueWings?"

she looked at his then raised a brow at him. "who, is BlueWing sir?" his optics darkened _'shes not her but it has to'_

out of anger he squished her a little but anoth to crack a rib or two, hearing that and a scream of pain his optics widened again, and dropped her, then suddenly he got tackled by bumblebee who then cort Lyra in time before she hit the ground. He softly rapped his hand around her an pulled out his canon, and started to shoot at barricade. Hitting him in the chest he fell bck into a power cable. Knocked out.

Bee looked down at the crying brown hair girl. She looked up and sniffed and smiled a little.

"thawk you Bee." bee looked up to see Sam and mikeela walked toward him.

"what is it?" Mikela asked

"it's odvisously a robot." sam said "but like a... like a different... you know, like a super-advanced robot" he added

"it's probably Japanese" Mikela said

"no, it's aw awine robot!" Lyra said from Bumblebees hand. "and his namw is BumbleBee" she giggled

"L..Lyra... what are you doing up there?"

"Bee helped he from Bawwacide!" she said suddenly serouis

Sam started walked forward.

"Sam what are you doing?" Mikela hissed.

"i don't think it want's to hurt us. It would have already." Sam said

"Really? Well do you speak robot? Because they just had, lik, a gaint robot death match!" she said

"i think it wants something from me." he said

"what?"

"well, 'cause the other one was talkinh abot about my ebay page" sam said

"you are the strangest boy I have ever meet" as that note Lyra and Bumblebee laughed, then got a glare from both sam and mikela making them both stop.

**Roxymoonlight: wow that took a bit to write.**

**Lyra: awa my poor little self**

**Miko: hey who you talking too?**

**Lyra: my mate from England Roxy**

**Roxymoonlight: hey Miko~~~~**

**Miko: how did you know my name?**

"**Roxymoonlight: I know a lot of things**

**(Roxy logs out)**

**Miko & Lyra: okay?**


	5. Autobot Little one

**Hope you enjoy remember I don't own but it would be cool if I did anyway I only own Lyra**!

Samuel looked back to see Lyra muttering to herself, shacking his head he turned to look at his crush.

"why don't you sit in that seat?" he asked

"he's driving," she muttered back

"then you should sit on my lap,... you know safey firsts." he said

she nodded and climbed on to his lap. Then sam buckled the seat belt up.

There was only the sound of Lyra's light breathing from her sleeping and the cars out side. Then mikela just happen to think of something.

"you know if he's this super advanced robot... but why does he turn into such a crappy car?" she asked Sam.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt, and Sam and Mikela were shoved out, but with Lyra still in the back. Bumblebee did up her seat belt and drove round then going up onto two wheels and transformed in to a 2009 Chevy Camaro and Lyra still asleep. Sam and Mikela got back in and both looked back to see Lyra sleeping smiling and laughted a bit.

-time skip-

Bumblebee drove into a dark ally. Sam and Mikela getting out.

"do you think it is okay to let Lyra stay asleep?" he asked the car. In replay he flashed once.

Sam turned to see what was making the nosie he just heard. His eyes widen when five cars pulled up.

There was a Martini Racing Porsche 935, Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance, Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette, Peterbilt 379 (I think there the cars and truck LOL)

Then they transformed into as Sam and Mikela call them 'supar advanced robots' the midle once was the talles he was blue with red flames he knelt down, and looked stranglely human. The thing eyed him for a moment, before looking at his camaro,who hadn't transformed yet, unlike the others.

"Bumblebee?" the noble vosie boomed.

"_loud and clear sir."_ the car responded, rolling forwar a bit. The large one raised an eyebrow questioningly. The door of Bumblebee popped open, revealing a sleeping little girl. The truck for what seemed like hours, before blinking and shaking his head.

Bumblebee nudged the youngling and rubbing her eye, slid out the car. Bumblebee took the chance to transform quickly catching her before she fell over because of her leg.

"thawk you 'bee" she smiled, standing up and looked up at the other alien robots. The robots, staring at the young girl. Sam walked over to her and put a hand out for her to take. Taking his hand she limped over with sam so they were in the shenter.

"I take it you are Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky." The noble one spoke. Sam looked around at the other robots, he noticed they all had blue eyes unlike the other one with blood red eyes. Mikela was shock and was going to saw something but didn't because sam spoke already.

"Uh...yeah..."sam responded hesitantly. Looking back to the tall robot.

"My name, is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the plant Cybertron." Optimus Prime said.

_'They are Autobot there is no need to be affrad little one'_ Lyra's eyes widen and looked down. Then looked back up to Optimus. "Autobots"

everyone (and I mean aliens as well) looked down at the little girl.

"how did you know that little one?" Optimus study the little one she seemed fimlisr to he but were.

She smiled.

"the vosie talk me" she chirped and her eyes flashed purple, all bots optices widen and they all started are her.

**Me: Sorry it a small chapy it's because my laptop crashed (sighs) and I lost a little bit.**

**Lyra: Bumblebee so sweet (blushes)**

**me: (smirks) Lyra and 'bee sitting in a tr-**

**Roxy got tackled but 'bees holoform, and Lyra falls over laughing. Bots walking in and walk start back out.**

**Me: (punches 'bees holoform and gets up) anyway bye you soon.**


	6. AN: sorry

**Sorry I have to put this story on hold till I get my laptop with the chapters on fixe, I'm too lazy to rewrite them I am putting up another story in the meantime on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**


End file.
